Help From An Ancient
by DragonViper2.0
Summary: REWRITE/RETELLING of Old Wings and Torn Dress from DragonViper. Summary is inside. Contains numerous OCs and rating may increase.


**Summary****: This is about a angel that was kicked out heaven for going to Alagaesia and interfered with the Dragon riders. She helped them to plot against the king. Now many years later, she's hiding away in a small village disguised as a Healer. Brom asks her to help him with a very inexperienced blue rider. **

**A/N****: I only own the OC characters, not the ones that Christopher created. This **_**was**_** my **_**first ever real**_** story in real life and on – But I hope to improve it as it was first written in 08, it is now 2012 and my "skills" have grown – The original is a story called Old Wings and Torn Dresses on the profile DragonViper (Used to be DragonxDiamond).**

**((Okay, this is a rewritten or revamp or whatever, which I'll be doing to the chapter already up, because I have noticed that there are many...many mistake s -.- and even I the person that wrote it couldn't get past the first chapter because of how annoying the poor grammar and spelling was .))**

**Help From an Ancient (New Title)**

**Old Wings and Torn Dresses (Retold)**

**Prologue**

"Melantha, you've seen more than your far share of wars, any help you care to give us would be useful," spoke Oromis, the legendary Gold Rider of a gold male dragon named Glaedr – Oromis was pacing and talking with his hands, he was growing more and more restless as the silent minutes went by. Word had arrived two days prior that Galbatorix had ordered the forsworn to look for the unpledged riders and 'convince' them to join his sinister and ever growing dark forces. However, not all of the Dragon Riders are as easily persuaded as the most of the Forsworn who were too cowardly to refuse the offers of luxury and indulgence or couldn't withstand the torture and torment. Though, those who were caught and brave enough to keep to their true morals and refuse the offers and took the torture like real men... they are surely dealt with brutally had the hands of the Forsworn. Or even the spellbound black dragon Shruikan who was forcibly bonded with Galbatorix.

"Fight back!" Melantha slammed her hand on a large oak table that she was half sitting half leaning against, her palms flat against the dark wood with her slender fingers bent over the ages. There were a small number of dragon riders in the room also, her good friend Brom being among them. Melantha didn't look how one would expect a female to look, and there was quality that just wasn't natural, her wings, her wings were large and white and they shimmered in the growing light coming in through the library window as the sun was rising. She wore a white and golden dress with silver embroidery and her bodice was tied at her slender back tightly with gold thin robes. Her attire tattered and torn in places, the hem was completely torn which revealed her pale calves which many found distasteful. Her feet only bore on golden slipper, and even that had long ago been utterly worn out as some of the fabric had entirely left the slipper in some places and there were patches were the fabric was incredibly thin and there was a hole near her big toe due to the broken seams. Her right bare foot and over worn slipper was coated in crusty dry mud that had also splattered up her legs, the dull gold skirt, her lean arms and the torn silk sleeves. "You do not need my help. You riders will be fine a thousand to one, especially since all your dragons can breathe fire now, and for the love of Angvard what of all those warriors, human, dwarf and elf waiting for your command?"

However, Melantha didn't achieve such an appearance without some traumatic experience, and it was one that had cost the woman her life. She must have been in her late twenties or early thirties, she didn't know for sure as she had stopped counting past twenty-one. Her tragic death had happened so long ago, a time only remembered in ancient, dusty, leather bound books from a time when myths and legends were truth or real. She had been remembered in folklore and stories and songs for the things she was able to accomplish, the challenges she was able to beat and people she saved. She had been a hero to the people, and she lived on their generosity as she travelled as she had no money of her own. However her death was recorded, she just...vanished. Many were angered by her disappearance, believing her to have had abandoned her responsibilities and duties as a "_hero_".

"A thousand to one? That's suicide and we all know that this war will be death of these warriors," came a heated response from one of riders in the library, Galathil, his ears told those around him that he was a elf, however, his left ear had a strange point, like it had curled slightly – a deformity he has had since birth, and Melantha knew this, because the two had had a romantic past that had recently came to an abrupt end because of unspoken reasons despite the way they still feel about each other, they had once felt they were each other's one and time had made a some appalling unfortunate mistake. But then, out of the blue Melantha had ended their love.

"Back when I was alive I learned how dragons really communicated, through their minds. This is a big advantage, this means that you can take on that bastard of a king's armies from different sides. You must take them by surprise, don't let them find you...you must find _them_,"

Brom nodded at what she said but was thoughtfully scratching his stubbly chin, "there is one problem,"

"What's that?"

"The Forsworn also have that advantage remember? Melantha you must pick up a sword and join us in the skies," Brom was trying to keep calm, however the desperation was seeking through. He had to get her to help. He had to. But he knew more than anyone –apart from Melantha- that their world was completely prohibited to angels, the only exception being if you asked by the Heaven's Circle themselves to come here, even then angels are not allowed to interfere with matters and issues that could be going on in the lands, especially war – as it means that angel is picking a side.

Melantha glanced down to light marble flooring underneath her feet, with her dark slender eyebrows furrowed, "I guess those ideas are all we have now,"

**...Night Before Departure...**

Galathil dropped his pack by the door of his chambers, he yawned as he scratched his scalp and tiredly ran his hand through his long brown hair, and he gripped the end of the clump and stared at it with furrowed dark brows. He found his long hair to be a nuisance and troublesome all the time, especially when he was in the skies with his dragon, Therinsford, who was large grey scaled dragon with silver talons that matched his eyes and his crown of horns that continues down his long neck, strong body and agile tail. Galathil removed his pale cotton blouse as he headed towards his bed, the air was too humid and hot to leave it on in while he slept, and next he unbuckled his belt and pulled it from his cow hide breeches. He folded the belt and placed it on his bedside table before sitting on his large bed that bore soft woollen sheets and silk pillows. He rubbed his face roughly his hands that have hardened over years of battle training and work. He yawned again as he laid down, when his head hit the smooth pillow he closed his eyes and took a shaky breath, tomorrow he will be heading to a war - battle that would no doubt end both his and Therinsford's life, along with the other riders and warriors.

He heard the door open and close and then the light footsteps along the marble, his head snapped up as if the intruder was an enemy in battle, he had then realised he had grabbed his sword that was leaning against the light grey wall beside his bed. The footsteps had stopped and his eyes adjusted to the next to no light, and saw a faint glow before him, it was her wings, "Melantha, wha-what...?" he sat up and swung his legs off the bed so his bare feet once again came in contact with the cool floor that sent chills up his spine and caused him to wince.

The words stopped dead in his throat when she placed her hands on his cheeks and moved them round his head. She kissed his forehead, and spoke into his hair, "I'm so sorry," he wrapped his arms around her petite form even though she still stood above from where he sat. "Just...the rules, staying with you I was going to get caught, I'm not supposed in be in this realm," she lowered her head so their foreheads were together. "But, with recent circumstances I found that I...I couldn't stay away thinking you might not come back," her hand returned to his cheek so her slim fingers could trace the horrid scar on his cheek, he had gained the scar from when a member of the Forsworn had managed to cut his cheek during an intense brawl.

Melantha yelped which quickly turned into laughter when Galathil had pulled her on to the bed and had managed to get on top of her, "You have so much faith in me," he smirked before lowering his head and kissing the beautiful female. He could feel the soft white feathers of her wings caressing his bare toned back. The kissing started with short peck like kisses but then developing into a kiss with more pressure and passion and heat. She was caught between his knees and his hands, not that she's complain, she'd loved him and she'd forever treasure that night.

…**.Heaven...**

Melantha had been taken during the early hours of the morning when she was fast asleep naked with Galathil. The two had done the deed. The deed that should have only have been committed between a couple who are married, and the two were not married, so it was a sin. A major sin. But that never stopped the pair, they have done the deed before, on multiple accounts, but it wasn't to waste time or for entertainment, it was for love, and they had tried to hold back but they couldn't stop each other from growing intimate. However, people would have eventually overlooked this if they ever realised the affair was going on, but Melantha was an angel, and there were rules...never get involved with a mortal. Well, that's if you were sent to the realm in the first place, whereas Melantha was not, she had gone there because her good friend Brom had asked for help – and then she found herself always going back, because she offered them advice and little help, but also because she had met someone. Someone she believed would be special to her, and she believed right.

Melantha was on her knees before the Heaven's Circle, they are sick and tired of her giving her chance after chance but she could not stop breaking the rules from when she first stepped into Heaven. But, they had given her chance after chance because of who she was, Melantha Lariren, a great heroine. But ages have past and the Heaven Circle say enough is enough. Melantha looked up, she was on her knees and her ankles and wrists were bound with iron shackles, she saw the Heaven's Circle sitting atop pale stone thrones behind a tall long desk that was long enough for all nine Circle members who were also unfortunately for judges. The highest ranked member, he had dark hair that matched well his copper like complexion and tones, his eyes were just as dark as his hair and he bore white and gold soft woollen robes for attire along with the rest of the Circle members, however, he also wore a golden silk sash that had been embroidered by the finest silver silk threads in the designs of flowers. His was Saedd and his voice seemed forcefully strong and mighty, he always did see himself as a bit of a king, "You are being charged for a multiple offences against the Angel Code and Regulations, I will start with the most recent and work back, you had gotten emotionally and sexually attached to a mortal of Alagaësia, you interfered with mortal business, such as war, politics..." he rambled on for what seemed like hours and Melantha had zoned out after he spoke of her second recent offence, and he was repeating them all, all the rule breaking and how she seemed to laugh and mock the respected Angel Code and they found it an abomination that she didn't want to believe such rules. "How do you plead with your hundred and fifty-seven charges?"

_Could have sworn it was more,_ her mental humour was dry at this point, she had just been snapped back in to what oddly enough was her reality and she gave the High Angel Saedd a challenging stare, her jaw was tightening and loosening as she ground her teeth, "guilty," her voice was as hard as the strongest metal, her hatred for Saedd had developed over ages of annoyance and constant surveillance from him and other angels – but alas the hatred was neutral and Saedd had been trying to get rid of Melantha for centuries but has been unsuccessful, but now, he has a closer chance of getting what he wants, which was winning his petty game. The Circle members began to mumble to each other and whisper in each other ear but Saedd gazed down upon Melantha with a smug expression. This was her end.

Whispers came from the Heaven Circle members, passed through each other until they reached Saedd who sat in the middle of the nine members that left four on either side of him. A blonde haired woman with a tanned smooth complexion with a handsome face that was ruined by her profound nose, her name was Nydiran and she didn't like Melantha all that much either; Nydiran whispered into Saedd's right ear prior to Arandan who whispered into Saedd's left ear, Arandan was a light hearted man with greying hair and a number of wrinkles lined his rather fetching face, gave signs of experience and knowledge that the other's didn't want to show because it would ruin their idea of a perfect appearance. Then, Saedd nodded and rose from his seat, all the while continuing his staring contest with Melantha, but now he looked more smug and arrogant than ever before, "Melantha Mordra Lariren...you are here by sentenced to an immortal life on Alagaësia, you will be clipped, both your wings and magic will be gone," _They cannot take my wings! No! They can't! _Melantha's mental voice was going frantic, yelling, kicking and screaming to let her go with another warning and she'll be better but the Melantha that was visible to everyone else didn't say a single word, she remained kneeled but she had let her eyes drop from Saedd to pale stone before her, she couldn't stop blinking, as if she was hoping she'd wake from this nightmare and wake in the comforting arms of Galathil. But, unfortunately her wish didn't come true. "Melantha Mordra Lariren…is banished!"


End file.
